あなたは私のサンシャインだ -Anata wa Watashi no Sanshainda
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: When Naru and Lin go back to England, Mai is left on her own. She loses contact with SPR. But then a dark knight swoops in and contacts her to see how she was doing. This began a very long journey that may just turn into something beautiful. Mai x Naru. Mufti-chapter Fiction. Rating subject to change. (IMAGE NOT PLETE.
1. Part One: You're My Sunshine

A/N: Here it is! Chapter One! YAY! So excited to start a fresh story :) I Dream and the Yurie story are still ongoing and I am still writing them.

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part One: You are My Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Mai had no idea that seeing Naru's plane take off and go into the air would start so many lonely nights for her. Sure, she had mostly lived on her own, but she had all of SPR to talk with and see during the day. The first one Mai had lost contact with was Masako. They were never close to begin with, but Mai had been hoping that the medium would have maintained contact, at least for professionalism's sake. But it was no such luck. Mai even tried calling her, but she would never answer or return Mai's calls.<p>

So she gave up.

Mai helped John at the orphanage as often as she could that first year alone. She enjoyed the children and relished in the company John brought. He was always so caring and Mai felt like she still had a brother. At that point, Mai was still hanging out with Monk and Ayako. They had managed to keep in touch through the separation. Then John had to move back to Australia to care for his sister. He tried calling Mai as often as he could, but that soon dwindled down to emails until they had lost all contact as well.

And Mai was sad for it.

But she still had Ayako and Monk. They had been there, holding her as she cried over Naru's rejection and over how much she misses the stupid jerk. They helped to put her together so that she could be a stronger person. So Mai learned to live without Naru. Then she lost Ayako and Monk.

Monk had gone onto tour and his band really managed to hit it finally. His calls eventually turned into emails. and then...Mai and Monk lost all contact as well. Mai may not have felt so abandoned if she had Ayako there with her when she lost her father-figure. But Ayako had become extremely busy at the hospital. Then her parents opened a new hospital in Hiroshima. Ayako was sent there and Mai lost her last connection to SPR.

She started to cry herself to sleep again. Gene was never there.

* * *

><p>Oliver "Naru" Davis felt as if his life was falling into a routine. Now that he was back home and his brother was buried, there was no excitement, no new people, and the tea was atrocious. He had often been finding his fingers beginning to dial the familiar number of his ex-assistant from Japan. And he had been craving her tea. Oliver would never admit, even to himself, that he missed the girl. Admitting that would be him admitting that he fancied her practically. He wasn't going to set himself up for that pain. She loved Gene. Not him.<p>

He sighed and tossed the file onto the desk, his concentration broken by a set of big, brown eyes and the sweet smell of fresh brewed tea. He ran his hands over his face and his door opened. Oliver looked up sharply and nodded at Lin.

"Why don't you just call her and see how she is," Lin said knowingly.

Oliver glared. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Lin placed more files on his desk and shook his head before leaving the room. Naru sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing Mai's number.

"Mai," Naru said when she answered.

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of a slow boring start. So you'll get another chapter from me tonight for it. REVIEW I love them :) Anyways, this is going to be romance with plenty of horror :D I promise!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is! Chapter One!

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part One: You are My Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Mai sat straight up in bed as the remnants of her last dream cleared from her mind. They were strange dreams, but not those kinds of dreams. Since Naru had left, her dreams had all but stopped. She began to wonder if she really was psychic, even if it was a latent one. She sighed and decided to get ready for the day. She slid from her blue sheets and made her way to the bathroom so she could shower and get ready. Not that she was going anywhere.<p>

Ever since she had lost contact with everyone, Mai had become almost a hermit. She had no more friends to hang out with. Her school friends had gone off to prestigious schools and SPR had disbanded and left Mai behind. Then she got a huge shock a few months ago.

Naru had called her.

To say she had been surprised would have been an understatement. She had expected Ayako or even John to call before Naru. But he had called her and asked how she was doing. Mai tried not to sound pitiful, but she couldn't stop herself from telling him how lonely she was now that he was gone. Then she proceeded to tell him why she was. He had been a little angry at the others for practically abandoning Mai, and Mai had tried to defend them because they were still her _family._ Naru had sighed and dropped the matter.

Then they talked for the first time.

Yes, Mai had talked with Naru on cases and in the office. And at the lake right before the divers had found his brother. But they had never really _talked._ Mai learned that Naru loved to study, which was why he was always reading. She learned that his psychometric dreams had scared him as a child. She learned that he had been adopted by the Davis' when he and Gene were very small children.

And in return, Naru learned about Mai. He learned that she missed her mother, but couldn't exactly miss her father since she didn't remember him. He learned that Mai enjoys to walk under the cherry blossoms when they are in full bloom. And he learned that Mai had gone through a lot of trouble to be able to live on her own. By the end of that conversation, Naru respected Mai. But he would never tell her so.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Mai walked out into her main room. The kitchen was attached and there was only one bathroom in the entire apartment. It was a different apartment than the one she was in originally. After SPR shut down and Mai graduated, she couldn't afford to live in the same apartment. She had to get an even smaller one. Which was almost impossible. To top it off, Mai is living in a not so good neighborhood. She was always scared going to bed at night.

As Mai began to boil water for some fresh tea, her cell phone rang. Mai smiled brightly and dived for her phone. She looked at it and giggled before answering it on the third ring. There was only one person who ever really called her now.

"Hey Naru!" she exclaimed.

_"Mai. What are you planning on doing today?"_ Naru asked, trying not to sound bored.

It wasn't as if he was bored with Mai, he just wasn't quite sure why he had called her again in the first place. He had talked to her not too long ago. The day before in fact.

Mai shrugged, forgetting that Naru couldn't see her. "Not much. I don't have to work again today. They really suck at giving me hours."

_"Do you need any financial help?"_ Naru asked seriously.

Mai frowned. "Of course not! I can manage."

She wasn't about to tell him that she had to cancel her internet and drop from her Tokyo University classes. She couldn't afford all of those bills and the tuition. On the other end of the line, Naru narrowed his eyes. He knew she was being defensive and that she would never admit to needing help.

_"Well if you need help, be sure to tell me. I can't have you losing brain cells because you aren't eating enough."_

Mai glared even though he couldn't see it. "You jerk!"

Naru's lips slipped into a small smile. _"I'm only stating the obvious Mai. How are your classes at Todai going?"_

Mai grimaced and hoped he hadn't heard. "Fine..."

_"Mai,"_ Naru prompted.

Mai bit her lip. She wasn't sure on how to tell him. He had actually almost praised her for getting in. How could Mai tell Naru that she had to drop the classes for financial reasons? She sighed, knowing that if she lied he would know. And since he was the only one who had bothered to keep contact with her, Mai decided that she would rather face his wrath than to have his disappointment if he learned she had lied.

"I had to drop out."

There was silence. Mai couldn't see it, but she knew Naru well enough to know that he was trying to figure out why she would do such a thing, especially after trying so hard to get in.

_"Why would you do that? Do you want to fall deeper into the depths of dumb?"_ Naru asked seriously, glaring at the door across from his desk.

Mai deflated. "Naru...please. I-I couldn't afford the tuition."

Mai felt ashamed having to tell him that. Now he would know exactly how much she was struggling. Naru kept silent on his end. He knew if he were to speak at that moment, he may say something insensitive.

_"What about scholarships or internships? Surely there is something that can help. I'd hate to see you miss out on a higher eduction,"_ Naru said seirously.

Mai bit her lip. "There is nothing. At least for the major I was picking."

_"And what is that?"_

Mai blushed. "Parapsychology with a minor in psychology. I decided that even if I am not really dreaming anymore, I'd still like to work around things like that..."

Even thought she couldn't see it, Naru raised an eyebrow. _"Seriously? Have you considered Cambridge? Or rather any University outside of Japan?"_

Mai huffed. "Naru, I can't afford out of country tuition!"

_"That's what scholarships and internships are for Mai."_

"What makes you think I can get one?"

_"Mai. Give it a try. You never know. Maybe someone may see you aren't that much of an idiot,"_ Naru said.

Mai seethed.

_"Education is important. And for you it's a necessity."_

"You narcissistic jerk!"

* * *

><p>Naru shook his head as he finally hung up the phone. He always did like pushing Mai's buttons. He loved seeing how she would react to things he would do or say. As he sat his cellphone down, he looked at his computer screen, wondering if there was anything he could do to help her. He vaguely wondered about what working would be like if Mai worked here at BSPR. Then he smirked. He grabbed the office phone and dialed his father's extension.<p>

"Professor Martin Davis speaking."

"Father. Are you doing that internship program to find new investigators for SPR again this year?"

"Noll. I was considering it. Why?" Martin asked, wondering why his son was suddenly showing interest.

"I have heard that there is a promising young woman in Japan who was a student of parapsychology and psychology at Tokyo University. She isn't a student right now, but her resume seems promising," Naru said vaguely.

* * *

><p>AN: There is the first chapter! Official chapter anyways, just like promised! Thanks Lily-mun for letting me bounce ideas back and forth with you!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is! Chapter One!

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part One: You are My Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Mai stretched as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in while using the computer in the Tokyo Metropolitan Library. She had just finished filling out applications for a couple of different colleges and universities. She had even applied to scholarships and financial aid for them as well. She was about to log off of the computer, when she noticed a new email. Mai frowned and opened it. It was from her psychology professor at Todai.<p>

_Taniyama-san,_

_A colleague of mine has sent out an email to myself and several other teachers around the world for promising students in both the psychology field and the parapsychology field. I am aware that you dropped the class, and I thank you for sending me an email explaining the situation. Which is why I have chosen you as the student to participate in the program that was introduced to me._

_A student of my choosing will be sent to Cambridge University on a full paid scholarship. This student will have their flight paid for, and the first year of schooling will have all expenses paid [i.e. food, boarding on campus, and supplies]. The only catch is that the student must either work on campus, complete an internship with any of the listed companies, or participate in an outside tutoring program for the duration of the student's studies. All grades must be maintained above average in order to stay and complete the schooling with the scholarship. If you choose to do an internship, you must remain employed by the company after graduation for a minimum of three years._

_A list of the internship companies is listed:_

**_The Center for Psychological Research_**

**_The Human Psychology Society of Great Britain_**

**_British Society of Psychical Research_**

**_The Cambridge Lab of Study_**

_If you are interested, please reply to this email as soon as possible with the choice in company. If you are not interested in an internship, then please state so and a job or tutoring position will be chosen for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Akito-sensei_

Mai stared at the email in shock. She couldn't believe her luck! And the fact that SPR from England was listed made Mai hurry and open a reply. She wrote back to her teacher accepting the opportunity and requested an internship with SPR. Then Mai sent it and smiled brightly. She hoped to get chosen for this opportunity. Mai knew that there was a possibility that she wouldn't be chosen, but she could hope for a little while.

* * *

><p>Mai didn't get a reply for the next three months. She was beginning to lose hope and was glad that she hadn't mentioned to Naru about that email. She wanted to get it on her own, and not because she knew Oliver Davis. It was a busy Friday afternoon that Mai finally received an email back. It was from her teacher and it had an attachment.<p>

_Taniyama-san,_

_Congratulations on being chosen to participate in a foreign internship program. Attached is a person letter from the current CEO of the British Society of Psychical Research, along with flight plans, dormitory information, and any other information you will need once you land in Cambridge, England. I look forward to seeing the progress you will make._

_Akito-sensei_

Mai glanced down and clicked on the attachment, a smile splitting her face. She was so happy to get chosen! She'll be able to see Naru soon again.

_Miss Taniyama,_

_I am pleased that you have chosen BSPR for your internship of choice. Enclosed with this email, you will find your flight plans, dormitory information, and a brief overview of what will be expected of you in school and at BSPR. Once you land, one of the current employees will collect you from the airport and debrief you on how everything will work, in terms of finances, school, and any cases you may accompany any of the teams on. I look forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Martin E. Davis_

_CEO_

Mai quickly replied to Mr. Davis, thanking him for accepting her and expressing how excited sahe was to have this opportunity. She then hit send and quickly left the library to call Naru. Now she felt comfortable calling him.

"Doctor Oliver Davis," came Naru's voice over the line in English.

Mai tried not to squeal in happiness. "Hey Naru! Guess what?"

Naru sighed, and she couldn't see it, but a small smile tried to cross his lips. "What is it Mai?"

Mai bit her lip and took a breath. "I got accepted into an internship program at Cambridge! Ad it's going to pay for the rest of my schooling, and for the first year all of my living expenses."

"Really? I guess they realized you aren't that much of a hopeless case then."

"Naru! Be nice! I'm so happy! Hey...don't you live near Cambridge?"

Naru sighed. "London. I live just outside of London. Its about...a 40 minute drive. If I take the train it's a bit less."

Naru didn't openly show it, but he was feeling smug. He knew his father would pick her to join the team. Especially after he had sent him an anonymous email praising Mai. He was looking forward to working with her again. It had been too long since he had her tea.

"I...was picked for an internship with the London branch of SPR," Mai said quietly.

Naru made a sound that could count as surprise. "Really? Well, it's nice that I'll get to taste your tea again. I really hated losing such a competent tea maker."

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment..." Mai said uncertainly.

Naru shook his head. "Am I to assume that someone form the company will be picking you up at the airport?"

"Yes."

Naru sighed. "Do you want me to come get you and show you around and such?"

"I'd love that Naru! I'd feel more comfortable with someone I already know."

Naru nodded. "Very well. I will arrange it."

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of a filler. Once she gets to England, the romance and cases will start :)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is! Chapter One!

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part One: You are My Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Mai had never been so happy for a plane to land. Sure, she slept some of the flight, but they had some turbulence and Mai had never flown before. She was so nervous. Her heart was pounding in her chest when she finally stepped off of the plane. Naru was supposed to be there to pick her up! She hadn't seen the narcissist in so long! Mai made it to the atrium and looked around for him. She started to feel let down when she couldn't find him. She sighed and started to make her way to the baggage claim. She might as well get her things while she waited. As she passed a certain spot, someone called her name.<p>

"Mai!"

Mai turned to see Naru making his way to her through the crowd. She noticed how even the older women stopped to look at him. He hadn't changed much. His hair was a little shorter, but his eyes were still blue and he still seemed to have a swollen ego. Mai's lips twitched and she met him halfway.

"Hey! I was getting a little worried," Mai said, biting her lip.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "I don't forget things Mai."

Mai huffed, but didn't want to start an argument. "So whats the plan for today?"

"Well, I was thinking we should get something to eat. I'm sure you slept the entire flight and missed meals," Naru said.

Mai glared. "I don't like to fly! I felt safer sleeping."

"But then if the plane went down you wouldn't have known."

"Exactly!"

Naru sighed and shook his head. "I assume you have all the paperwork you need?"

Mai nodded. "My dorm arrangements, my college papers, and the BSPR papers."

"After we eat I will take you to Cambridge to drop off your things and look around campus. After that we will be going to the office where you will meet with my father."

After those words, they left the airport and made their way to the nearest restaurant. Mai thought they had gone there because it was closest, but Naru surprised her saying it was a restaurant he and Gene had visited many times after leaving the airport. Mai could read the menu, and ordered something that she had never had. Shepherd's pie. Naru got fish and chips.

"So what is Cambridge like?"

Naru looked up at Mai. "Its big. Several buildings and it has an excellent research department.""

Mai shook her head. "Idiot scientist still, huh?"

Mai thought she saw an almost smile but then it disappeared. "I never change. Why would I? I'm perfect enough."

"No one is perfect Naru."

"Never said I was the most perfect, but I'm happy with the way I am. That is perfect for me."

Mai sighed but didn't push it. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, but Mai actually found it comfortable. Soon, they made their way to the College campus. Naru mentioned going for her dorm first, so that she can see it and also drop off her things. Mai came to the door and knocked, hearing someone call her to come in. Mai opened the door to see a pretty girl with long brown hair and blonde highlights.

"Hi, um I'm Mai," Mai said in English.

The girl looked Mai over like she was nothing special. "Charmed. Lauren."

Then she went back to painting her nails, pointedly ignoring Mai. Mai sighed and noticed the other bed that had no sheets or anything.

"I guess we can put my stuff here and then go see the campus, Naru."

Naru nodded and entered the room with her things, setting them down on the bed. He could feel that other girl's eyes on him. It was in that moment that Naru decided to ask his parents if Mai could just stay at the Davis mansion. They were both going to Cambridge, and they would both be working for SPR. He could say that it was to keep her close and make sure that everything was going smoothly. Like her transition.

He smirked just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>AN: I hate this chapter, idk. Its kind of a filler. Next chapter is Mai's first day at SPR.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter four :) And after much thought, there are too many stories where a girl comes along and hates Mai because she wants Naru. Shall we change that?

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part One: You are My Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Mai had been in England now for a few days. After that first day, Naru's father ended up taking a case which left Mai on her own for the time being since she hadn't had her orientation at SPR yet. At the moment she was sitting in her dorm, looking at some of the textbooks. Her door opened and her roommate walked in. The girl hadn't said much to Mai except her name and Mai was under the impression she may be a little stuck up.<p>

"What class are you looking over?"

Mai looked up in shock to see her roommate looking at her curiously. "Oh, um just psychology. I-I'm Japanese so I try to read ahead so that I won't feel lost in the class."

Lauren nodded. "I want to apologize for my behavior when you showed up. I'm actually a really nice person but I had just had a fight with my closest friend and I was feeling bitter."

Mai gave her a hesitant smile. "All's forgiven! I was worried you were someone who may automatically not like someone..."

Lauren gave her a wry smile and shook her head. "Nah. I was just having a bad day."

She dropped her purse and coat on her bed before turning to Mai and offering her hand. "So...friends?"

Mai smiled and took the offered hand. "Friends. But I warn you, I sometimes get nightmares..."

Lauren shrugged. "I have a tendency to not keep my side of the room clean."

"I can get emotional especially when I am frustrated or angry."

"I cry. A lot. When I'm angry I mean," Lauren said with an amused smile.

Mai smiled back. "I think we can get along fine!"

Lauren laughed. "Yeah...so...who was that stud that carried you stuff with you the other day?"

Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. _Not another one..._

* * *

><p>Mai had no idea how wrong she was. Yes Lauren thought he was handsome, but the girl swore he seemed to only have eyes for his little Japanese friend that he 'oh so courageously carried her things for'. Now Mai had to deal with a friend who swore to do everything in her power to get her together with Naru. To appease Lauren, Mai told her the stories of the cases she had been on. She didn't disclose the locations or names just her experiences. By the end of the week when Naru stopped by once the case was done, Mai and Lauren were acting like old friends.<p>

"I see you've made friends," he said quietly as they stood outside together.

Mai nodded. "We did. Turns out she was having a bad day. We got to know each other and we are very good friends now."

Naru nodded. "That's good. It's nice to have a normal friend not connected to all this paranormal stuff. I'm sure you will enjoy time away from it."

"You know, whenever we go out for fun, you should come with us. Might do the workaholic some good to get out more," Mai said cheekily.

"Maybe..." Naru mumbled, "Father says that he will be having the new interns come in next week. He will give you all a tour and then assign you to a senior member. Then you will learn how to do the same job. If you were placed with me, I would be teaching you research for instance."

Mai nodded. "What are the odds we get paired together?"

Noll made a face. "I don't know. On one hand my parents want me to socialize, but on the other they may believe you would work better with someone new. We will have to wait and see."

"Hey! Mai, some friends invited us to go check out some of the pubs in town! Are you going to come along?" Lauren asked loudly form inside.

Mai smirked. "Only if Naru says he'll come too!"

"No Mai. Absolutely not," Naru deadpanned.

Mai smirked. He wouldn't have a choice.

* * *

><p>AN: A filler. A little bit of jealousy and maybe a confession next chapter. But don't get too excited. Even tipsy I doubt Naru will spill his whole heart XD


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is chapter four :) And after much thought, there are too many stories where a girl comes along and hates Mai because she wants Naru. Shall we change that?

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: Drinking

* * *

><p>Part One: You are My Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Oliver Davis tried not to glare as he leaned against the wall of some club he knows Gene had visited while he was alive. He saw that girl Lauren, dancing with Mai on the floor and couldn't help but almost smile at the laughter that fell from Mai's lips. She was happy to be here and he knew she wouldn't have come with out him. HE looked around the club and when his eyes landed back on Mai, he frowned.<p>

Lauren was nowhere in sight. She must have stepped away, maybe for the bathroom or a drink. But as it were, Mai was alone on the floor and some _guy _was trying to get her to dance with him, ignoring her protests. Oliver felt fury rise in his stomach as he stalked over to Mai. As the boy leaned in again to try and plant what seemed to be a pathetic excuse of a kiss on her, Naru grabbed him by the back of his jacket and shoved him away. He then slid an arm around Mai, holding her close to his body and he subconsciously reveled in the fact she leaned into him.

""Go," he said, his voice as cold as ice.

The boy looked like he was going to protest or do something, but the look in Oliver's eyes must have said enough. He left them quickly, and Noll turned to Mai and pulled her comfortably into his arms and began to dance with her.

"Thanks Naru," Mai said quietly.

Naru nodded. "You looked uncomfortable. So...have the others tried calling you since you came here?"

Mai blinked at the abrupt change of subject, but was grateful for it. "Not yet. I don't even know if they realized I was gone. I mean, I know they were busy and that they hadn't meant to forget about me, but I thought they would see that I had left. I told my old landlady that if they come looking for me, to tell them I transferred to Cambridge."

Naru nodded. "That's good. I'm sure they miss you and they just haven't had the time to contact you."

Mai offered him a smile. It wasn't often that Naru tried to cheer her up, and she quite liked it. They danced for a little while later before they met Lauren at the bar. She was having some sort of cocktail and was giggling with another girl.

"Mai! I want you to meet someone!" she exclaimed.

Mai giggled and walked up, Naru behind her.

"Sara, this is Mai. She's my roommate at Cambridge and she is from Japan," Lauren introduced.

Sara smiled. "Hello."

Her eyes looked at Naru and she blushed as she looked away, but didn't say anything to him. She wasn't stupid. She could tell with how he was standing around Mai that they were obviously together.

Mai smiled. "Hi! This is Oliver."

Naru inclined his head in greeting, but maintained some distance, having noticed her blush when she looked at him. He usually tried to avoid girls if they had a crush on him. Except for Mai. He hoped she still liked him...not that he would openly admit that. Suddenly, Lauren, who Oliver never even realized had left, appeared and put down a set of four shot glasses filled with what he knew must be liquer. He bit back a groan. He did not want to be drinking and he didn't want Mai drinking either. Drinking leads to bad judgement.

"Alright! Now, this is too safe, guys. Take a shot!" said Lauren as she grabbed a glass and downed it in one go.

Oliver watched as Sara reached for one and did the same. Then, after hesitating and to his horror, Mai took a shot as well. Then they all looked at him.

"Come on, Ollie!" Lauren said, giggling.

This time he did groan. "Don't you ever call me that..._again_."

Mai shook her head. "You don't have to Naru. I'm just happy you came out with us!"

As Oliver looked into her eyes he mentally cursed the parent who had given her the genes to look so adorable. He had never tasted any kind of drink as revolting as that shot.

* * *

><p>Naru groaned as he came to, opening his eyes. The room was spinning and he realized that it was a room he didn't recognize. He felt dread in his stomach remembering that first shot...and then a second one...and third one. He remembered Mai matching him with her own shots but he couldn't remember anything beyond that. Where was he? What if he went home with some random girl? That would destroy any chances he has at making Mai fall in love with him!<p>

As he shifted, he heard a groan from beside him. He looked in the direction of the voice but the person was buried under the covers. He looked down and noticed his bare chest. He flushed and bit his lip, lifting the covers to look at his own state of undress. He felt a large weight lift off his shoulders when he realized he still had on his pants and socks. He only took off his shirt. Then he glanced at who he was sharing a bed with.

Still dressed in her clothes from the night before was Mai. She was sleeping peacefully, curled up against him and he relaxed. This was safe and nothing was ruined. He won't deny having ever thought of Mai in a...sexual capacity. He was a man after all. But if they were to ever do that, he would like it to be free of any influence and he would like to remember it.

She looked so peaceful laying there and he couldn't help but reach for her and run a hand through her hair. She shifted and opened her eyes. When she realized that Naru was in her bed and that they were laying so close to each other, she gave a small squeak and fell out of the bed. He couldn't stop the amused glint from entering his eyes.

"Honestly Mai. I know I'm handsome but you don't need to be startled by how perfect I look in the morning," he said casually, as if waking up next to her was normal.

Mai blushed red. "N-Naru! What are you doing in my bed?!"

He shrugged. "I'm assuming that I fell asleep here. I'd rather wake up next to you then someone I don't know."

Mai blushed deeper at the double meaning behind his words. "So we...we didn't _do _anything?"

"No Mai," Naru sighed as he laid back, adding almost to quiet for her to hear, "I doubt we would be able to."

Mai tried not to feel hurt at what he said. Does he mean he doesn't find her attractive? She still loves him and the friendship they had started after he left only strengthened that. Before she could stop herself, words were leaving her lips. "So you...don't find me...attractive?"

Noll groaned and buried himself under the covers. "_That _is not the issue, Mai. I have...other problems. It isn't whether I like you or not."

He silently hoped she wouldn't push. He was quite ready to tell her about exactly what problems his PTSD gave him. It would be a very embarrassing conversation.

"Oh! So you like me?!" came Mai's perky voice.

_This is going to be a long morning. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?_ Oliver thought as he lifted the covers off of his face. "I thought I had made it obvious, Mai. It's very hard for anyone _not _to like you."

He felt the bed dip as Mai slid back in. He was glad that he had enough control not to blush. He had never really shared a bed with anyone, and Gene doesn't count. As she leaned against him, he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her.

"I like you too, Naru. I always have," she said quietly as she laid against his body.

* * *

><p>AN: somewhat a filler. Sorry it took so long. But hey! It's longer :) and the next chapter Mai is going to SPR for the first time! Woot! Woot!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Cases start next chapter!

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part One: You are My Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Mai bit her lip as she stood outside of the office that was home to the British Society of Psychical Research. She heard someone walking up behind her, and turned to see a couple of people she didn't know. One was a guy who was an English kind of handsome with wind swept blond hair and baby blue eyes. He smiled at winked at her. Mai looked to the other person and it was a girl her age who had brown hair and green eyes. She smiled shyly and Mai returned a polite smile.<p>

"Hello," Mai said.

"Hey! What's a pretty girl like you doing at a ghost hunting agency?" said the boy.

Mai rolled her eyes and the other girl fake punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up Toby. My name's Kara, are you one of the interns for Professor Davis as well?"

Mai smiled and nodded. "Yes! I am Mai Taniyama and I'm from Japan."

"Hello Mai. What a pretty name. It suites you," Toby flirted.

Kara glared. "Toby, leave her alone. She may have a boyfriend."

Toby glanced at Mai. "Do you?"

Mai blushed. "N-no but I-"

"Solved then! I can flirt," he finished with a wink.

Kara groaned. "Ignore him Mai. Shall we go in?"

Mai nodded and they all walked inside and headed to the main desk. Mai smiled brightly seeing Madoka talking over there. The pink haired woman looked up and practically squealed when she saw Mai.

"Mai-chan!" Madoka cried as she threw her arms around the brunette.

Mai giggled. "It's good to see you again, Madoka-chan!"

Madoka pulled back and gave her a stern look. "Why haven't you been here sooner?! Luella has been dying to meet you! Noll has been hogging you for himself."

Mai blushed. "N-no. He's just been showing me around is all."

Madoka gave her her a sly look. "Luella just about had a heart attack last night when Oliver never came home...do you know where he was?"

Kara and Toby looked at each other with wide eyes. Toby mouthed '_Oliver Davis?_' Kara shrugged and they both turned back to the conversation.

"W-What? No! He didn't stay the night with me!" Mai said quickly.

Madoka laughed. "I knew it! You two spent the night together! Being separated from you must have been harder on Noll than I thought!"

Mai glared. "It's not like that! We went to a club with my roommate and had a few drinks, but nothing happened."

Madoka gasped. "_You _got Noll to drink?!"

Mai groaned and glared some more. Suddenly. she was saved by a voice.

"Madoka, what are you doing?" he said coldly.

Mai turned and smiled brightly when she saw Naru standing there with a file in his hands.

"Hey Naru! See? I didn't get lost!"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "I see. I also remember showing you where this office was."

Idiot was left unsaid and Mai developed a tick on her head. She mumbled, "Jerk..."

Naru's lips twitched then he turned to the other two. "You are the other two interns I take it?"

Kara nodded. "Kara Stevens."

She offered her hand, but Naru didn't take it. He looked to the man who smiled, his eyes glancing at Mai. Naru narrowed his eyes.

"Toby Sanchez. And you must be Doctor Oliver Davis?" he asked. He didn't offer his hand, after seeing Naru not take the hand of Kara.

Naru nodded. "I am."

He turned to Mai and slid his hand onto her arm. "Madoka, tell father Mai will be working with me. I can actually stand her."

Madoka smirked. "You just want more time with your _Mai-chan_."

Naru glared and walked off, taking Mai with him. Toby turned to Madoka.

"I don't have any chance with her do I?" he asked.

Madoka giggled. "Noll's had his eye on her for two years. We think he is finally making a move. About time too."

* * *

><p>AN: A filler. Once the cases start, I won't let the chapters be less than 2,000 words. I promise :)


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Case 1: Worcester Manor House

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part One: You are My Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Case 1 Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>"So...think the bosses have an interesting case for our first case?" Toby asked as he took a seat near Mai and Kara.<p>

Mai looked at him and nodded. "If we do it will be. Naru is picky and does not like to take a case unless it is interesting right off the bat."

Kara giggled. "He sure is a wet sock, isn't he?"

Mai looked up confused. "I'm not sure I know what you mean..."

Kara rolled her eyes. "He's _boring_."

Toby laughed. "How can you say that? He's _Oliver Davis_."

Mai shook her head and sighed. "He's actually a nice guy."

"Once you get past the thorns which no mortal aside from you has dared!" Kara said dramatically.

Mai laughed at her new friend. She had been spending a lot of time with both Kara and Toby. Sure, the boy still flirted with her, but it wasn't like he was interested. Even he said it was all in good fun. Suddenly, the main office door opened and Martin Davis walked over to them.

"Hello Interns!" he said teasingly.

Martin Davis was a bit like Naru in how he worked, but he knew how to loosen up and be fun. He didn't mind joking around and wouldn't yell at anyone unless they were doing something dangerous. Mai liked that about him. It was a nice change to have a boss like that for once.

"We have a case. It doesn't seem to be _too _dangerous so we, that is Oliver and I, have determined this will be the first case you guys will go on. The name of the property is the Worcester Manor House and it was built around the year 1890. The client has come to us with tales of apparitions, cold spots, the smell of fire when nothing is burning, and loud noises ranging from cries and screams to loud banging sounds. That's all I am giving you. Research it and be here in two days time with what you find at...seven in the morning ready to go on site. We will be gone for at least a week cleansing the house for the new owner," Martin said seriously.

When he left them to discuss, both Toby and Kara were brimming with excitement. Mai giggled. She missed doing cases, but this will be the first time she has ever done actual research. She hopes that she doesn't mess this up.

* * *

><p>Mai walked into the office two days later with her own research. She didn't dream anything, but after seeing the history of the house...she was glad she didn't. She yawned as she set down her thick file and dropped onto the couch. She arrived thirty minutes early to make sure she wouldn't be late if there was a setback. She felt the couch dip next to her and smiled when she saw it was Naru who sat with her.<p>

"Hey Naru," she said tiredly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't you ever be early when working for _me_?" he asked seriously.

Mai glared at him. "Most of the time it wasn't my fault!"

Naru sighed and reached over at her and gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as it had moved in front of her face. As he pulled his hand away, he smirked at the blush on her cheeks.

"Oliver, quit flirting with my interns," came a voice behind them.

Mai and Naru turned to see Martin who smiled when he noticed the discoloration in his son's cheeks..._a little pink there son,_ he thought. He found the situation amusing. Usually it had been Gene who would be the flirt, but the moment Mai Taniyama joined BSPR, both Martin and Luella were shocked to see their uptight son loosen up a bit.

"So Mai, what did you find on the old place?" Martin asked curiously.

Mai smiled."It was originally build as an old school house, but there was a fire that caused significant damage. After that, there were renovations and then it was a hospital. That history is...extensive. But I printed off all that I could. There have been deaths and injuries there since the place was built."

Martin smiled and nodded."Good job, Mai. The fact it is an old school house isn't as well known as the asylum. We will wait and hear what everyone else gathered before we brief and leave."

Mai nodded and squeaked after Martin had retreated back to his office. She glared at Naru who had a smirk on his face. "What was that?!"

"It was an experiment."

Mai looked at Naru incredulously. "An experiment? For what?"

"I was wondering if you were ticklish. I proved my hypothesis that you were," Naru said seriously, with a straight face.

Mai blushed. "But...you _touched _me."

"So?" Naru said with a raised brow.

Mai narrowed her eyes. Then without warning, she leaped on him, tackling him onto the couch. He fell back with an 'oof', Mai on top of him. Their faces were inches apart. Behind them, the door had opened revealing Madoka, Kara and Toby. The minute she saw them, Madoka's eyes widened and she gave a signal to the others to be silent.

Naru's heart was beating fast, and he could feel Mai's chest against his chest as they were pressed so close to each other. He began to lean up, bringing his lips closer to hers when suddenly, he felt a disturbing feeling. He tried to keep a straight face but then he fell into peels of laughter that no one, not even his parents, had heard fall from his lips.

"Mai...Mai...MAI! I give! Uncle! Stop tickling me!" he gasped between laughs.

Mai sat back, straddling him with a look on her face that screamed triumph. Naru's cheeks had turned a little red from laughing and he looked up at her. He found he quite liked the view of her there...then shook his head to stop that train of thought.

"Alright, kids. You can make me grandchildren later," said Martin as he left his office and entered the room.

Both Mai and Naru shot apart. Mai's face was red as a tomato and Naru's cheeks turned a little pink. Martin smiled at being able to embarrass Noll for once. He took a seat and motioned for the others to do the same.

"This should be a pretty low profile case, so we will only have Noll and myself as lead investigators. This is the perfect opportunity to teach oyu how to use the equipment properly," Martin said.

He pulled out his own notes and looked at the others. "Well, pull out the research you guys collected, and let's hear the stories."

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to split the cases into chapters so I can update sooner. Review!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Case 1: Worcester Manor House

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Time Period: Begins after Naru/Oliver returns to England

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part One: You are My Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Case 1 Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Toby cleared his throat. "May I go first, Mr. Davis? I wasn't able to find much, just some accounts on the house. I even went and visited some people who lived there at one point in time."<p>

Martin leaned back, crossing his legs, and placing an open notebook on his lap. He took a pen into his hands, ready to write down whatever each of them had to say. Mai glanced at Naru to see he already had a black notebook open and was _already _furiously writing. She frowned. What was he writing already?!

"Begin, Toby! Let's see what you have come up with. Once each of you has spoken, Oliver will tell you the complete history. He is the researcher on our team and he usually does a _very _thorough job," Martin explained.

Toby nodded. "Alright...well, the building used to be a school house, but I couldn't find much on it as a school. The manor had originally been purchased by the Worcestor family, and it was in their family for a couple of generations before the county seized it and put it on the market. Now is it owned by Charles Weiss, who I think is our client."

Martin nodded. "He is. Just so you know, he lives alone there and he came to us because he had been hearing running footsteps, laughter, and things have been moving on their own. He says that it always seems to be children doing this."

Mai glanced at Naru, knowing that he wouldn't take a case so tame...but this was England. Maybe this was as exciting as it got? She turned back to Martin as he faced Kara.

"Now, Kara. Anything you would like to add?" Martin had a small smile on his lips, as if so far everyone was missing something.

Kara nodded and cleared her throat. "Well...I read that the original family, the Worcestor's? They were murdered in the home in their sleep. To this day, their murder has not been solved. The victims were Joshua and his wife Katherine and their children Jane and Patrick. Again, this had seemed to be hushed and I couldn't find much beyond that."

Finally Martin turned to Mai and raised an eyebrow. "Well, Mai? You said you found some things about the school."

Mai nodded and opened her notebook, and pulled out the papers. Without asking or saying anything, Naru took some of the papers and began to look them over before giving her an appraising look.

"Nice to see you grew some brain cells," he said, impressed.

Mai glared at him. "Well if you had let me help occasionally, you wouldn't be so surprised, jerk!"

Madoka watched amused. Martin glanced at her confused. "Martin, let's say they are old friends and leave it at that."

Martin shook his head. "So what have you found to flesh out what the others found?"

Mai nodded again. "Well, I learn some things about the old school house. I talked to a couple of different people whose parents or grandparents had either gone there or had taught there. Some only remembered the school but had never had any contact with it."

"Wait...anyone we talked to refused to say anything," Toby pouted.

Naru smirked. "Mai has a way of making people relax and talk. She could always calm down a client who was upset. So naturally, they would find themselves trusting her enough to talk. Besides, Mai looks harmless. Surely she doesn't have enough intelligence to put together the pieces."

"YOU JERK!" Mai said, reaching for him.

Martin sighed and gently pulled her back. "You can attack him later, Mai. Now what have these people said about the school?"

"Right..." Mai mumbled, "Well, it was an all girl's school. It had classes every year it was in service but it closed mysteriously after the first co-ed dance."

"Did something happen during the dance?" Madoka asked.

Mai shrugged. "That's the thing. No one knows anything beyond that. I mean...I could probably fill in the pieces after a night on sight-"

"So you're still dreaming?" Naru asked.

Mai shrugged again. "Only since I arrived in England. But nothing serious."

Martin looked interested. "Dreaming?"

"Mai can connect with a spirit and dream of important events from their past. Sometimes though, she can connect enough to have first person dreams. If that happens and it's the spirit's death, Mai will die in her dream. Luckily, it doesn't seem to have an affect on her physical body," Naru explained, and then gave his father a pointed look that seemed to say _'you can't study her ability_'.

"Interesting...and how do they affect you emotionally?" he asked seriously, a little worried. If they affected her a lot, he wouldn't be able to take her on as many cases.

"Not too much. I mean, if I die I get upset or if I see death I do. But Naru is always there to make me feel better," Mai said with a smile.

Naru pointedly looked away, a huff on his lips. Martin gave him an amused smile. He pretty much figured out that Noll had sent him the anonymous email about accepting Mai as an intern. It wasn't too hard to figure out.

"Well, I think this is all we got. Noll, did you have anything new to add?" Martin asked.

Oliver shook his head. "No, Mai covered what the others missed."

Martin nodded. "Alright. Let's load up the equipment and head out. I'll assign you each with myself, Noll, or Madoka when we get there and you will learn from us during this case."

* * *

><p>Mai looked up in wonder at the old house. It was two stories and the foundation was made of brick. The windows were covered in mildew from the outside and the siding was lackluster in the color. Mai shivered slightly as a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. Kara walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Mai gave her a brave smile. "I'm fine. This place just makes me uneasy."

"Alright team!" Martin said as he stepped up, Madoka and Naru behind him.

Mai turned to see Toby had come to stand beside her. He flashed her a smile and winked at her. Mai rolled her eyes and missed Naru glaring at the display. Madoka covered her smile. She was so glad she told Toby to try and make Naru jealous of him.

"As I said, I will be paring you off. Kara, with Oliver. Mai with Madoka and Toby with me. So, Madoka since Mai has some experience, go ahead and take temperatures with her. Kara, help Oliver set up base, and Toby you will help me interview the clients. But we will all carry equipment," Martin said, giving orders.

Madoka tried not to laugh at the look on Oliver's face. She had asked Martin to pair Mai with her, explaining that she knew the girl could work this stuff easily. Also, she had worked with Noll so it would be good to see how she worked with someone else. Of course Martin agreed. Madoka soon dragged Mai off with her, taking thermometers with them. Mai glanced at Madoka.

"Madoka? Is the client here?" she asked.

The pink haired woman nodded. "Yes. Martin and I have already spoken with him and he gave us a tour. Oliver as well."

Mai nodded. "All right. So, where to first?"

They entered through the front door and Madoka looked around. "Let's start downstairs and work our way up."

Mai nodded, "Okay!"

They began to take measurements, going through the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room. Mai noticed there were no real fluctuations in the readings. She left Madoka's side to collect data in the parlor when she saw a small child playing on the floor.

"Oh, hello," Mai said politely, smiling at the child.

Then the child looked up and over at her. Half of her face was missing, looking as if it had been hacked off. Mai screamed.

* * *

><p>AN: This is done! Next chapter may be written before my vacation, but if not I'll be back at the end of May. Review!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Case 1: Worcester Manor House

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part One: You are My Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Case 1 Part 3<p>

* * *

><p>Martin had never seen his son run from a room so quickly. He himself had jumped up the moment he heard a scream, trying to follow his son. Toby and Kara were with him, but Oliver seemed to reach the parlor first. They entered to see Mai breathing harshly, as if she had the wind knocked out of her. Oliver was kneeling next to her, trying to calm her down enough so he could question her. Madoka was behind him, a hand over her mouth.<p>

"Easy Mai," Naru said quietly, a hand on her arm.

Mai closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. She felt as if her breath had been stolen from her. She opened her eyes when Naru seemed to grip her arm a little bit.

"What happened?" Martin asked, worried.

Kara dropped down next to Mai and Oliver, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. Toby bit his lip, feeling a little scared now. What had scared her so bad?

"I-I was taking temperatures," Mai began, "And when I entered there was a little girl playing on the floor. I forgot that you had mentioned the client lives here alone-"

Oliver sighed in exasperation. She had changed, but obviously not enough. Mai glared at him.

"As I was saying, I forgot that the client had no children here and I said hello to her. When she turned to me, half of her face was missing as if someone had cut it off with an ax. I screamed, and I think I startled her because she ran through me. I couldn't breath until she had passed through me," Mai finished.

Oliver frowned, holding his chin. "Couldn't breath as if you felt the air being knocked form you, or couldn't breath because of some effect from the spirit?"

Mai shrugged. "I felt like the air had been knocked form me."

Martin nodded. "Well, for now let's get back to setting everything up. I'll make note of your experience. Noll, I want you to take Kara to check the tapes. Show her how to do it."

Noll sighed but nodded. He stood, and placed a gentle hand on Mai's head before leaving the brunette to blush slightly. Madoka smirked before stepping up and pulling the girl to her feet. Madoka lead Mai away and they continued taking temperatures, avoiding anymore incidents.

* * *

><p><em>Mai opened her eyes and almost groaned in her head. She was standing in the main room of the house, but it looked different. She heard some giggles and turned to see several girls pass by as they talked. They were no older than 16 and were dressed differently than Mai had ever seen. She looked away, and after observing a little bit, she realized this was the All Girls' school that had closed down with no reason.<br>_

_Mai walked ahead, following some of the girls. They were dressed a little more fancy then the first girls she had seen, and Mai had a feeling that dance was about to happen. Mai stepped inside and smiled seeing the happiness that was permitting through the room as the girls mixed and mingled with boys at their first social outing. Mai could see a band playing and there was some snacks and drinks for the students.  
><em>

_Suddenly, shots rang out. Mai screamed with the others, dropping to the floor. She could hear so many people crying and screaming. Mai looked up and saw a few men walk through the scared bodies, and they lifted the gun and shot each student they passed. _

* * *

><p>Mai woke up gasping, her whole body shaking. She couldn't breath for a moment, and she felt as if she had been shot in the chest. Next to her bed was Madoka who had woken up. The pink haired woman glanced at Mai and saw her gasping. She jumped up immediately and tried to get Mai to snap out of it, even slapping her but it wouldn't work. Mai's lips were turning pale and would be blue soon.<p>

Madoka left the room, bursting into the room Naru and Martin were sharing.

"Naru! Wake up! I can't get Mai to breathe!" She shouted, waking both Noll and his father.

Without wasting time, Naru bolted from his bed and out of the room. By the time Madoka and Martin had reached the room, with Toby and Kara behind them. When they entered, they saw that Noll had already gotten Mai on the ground and was doing CPR.

Martin immediately rushed forward and took over the chest compressions. After two more rounds, Mai finally began coughing and gasping for air. Naru took her into his arms, relieved that she was finally breathing again.

"Shhh...easy Mai," he whispered as he held the now sobbing girl.

He looked up at his father who got the message and nodded. He ushered everyone out, even Madoka. Naru slept next to Mai for the remainder of the night. The next morning, everyone was in the base. Mai was still looking pale, but seemed to be doing better. Martin watched as his son took his notebook and sat in front of Mai.

"Did you have a dream?" he asked.

"Naru! Can't it wait? She almost suffocated last night!" Madoka snapped.

"Madoka! It's okay. I'd like to go ahead and get it over with," Mai said.

Madoka sighed, but didn't protest when Naru opened his black notebook. He looked up at Mai and gave her an expectant look.

"Well...I think my dream was about the school that used to be here. There was a dance going on. Soon, the doors opened and closed because some men had entered. They...they had guns. I watched as they shot every student they passed. When I woke up, I had a bad pain in my chest, as if I had been shot too," Mai said.

Naru frowned. Madoka stood and told Mai to go into the other room with her. When they entered, alone, Madoka made sure there was no camera before she faced Mai again.

"Alright. Take your shirt off," she said.

Mai's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Madoka sighed. "I want to look at your chest. If it was hurting, maybe it left behind a bruise or something. If it did, then we will need to keep a close eye on you. That could lead to you waking up with injuries."

Mai sighed and nodded. She lifted the front of her shirt, and Madoka's eyes widened.

"Damn Mai! Who knew you were hiding a good chest under those uniforms!" Madoka teased.

Mai groaned. "Madoka please!"

Madoka giggled, and touched the skin gently. Mai grimaced and even flinched. The investigator frowned.

"The skin and muscle is tender...a little more tender and it would be a bruise. Mai...this could get serious."

Mai nodded. "I-I understand. But this case should be over soon, right? I mean, you have the school and it's students who were shot and the family that had been killed in their beds..."

Madoka nodded. "It's supposed to be a simple case with enough mystery to do research. Naru and Martin already know everything. Let's head back and tell Naru about your chest. I bet he'd like to know about your C-cup!"

"MADOKA!" Mai snapped as the pink haired woman laughed.

* * *

><p>By the time they closed the case, Mai ended up speaking with each spirit that lingered. She talked to them, broke the news gently, and then watched as they glowed golden and moved on. By the time that the little girl, who had become scared of Mai because of the brunette's scream of terror, had approached her, Mai felt comfortable talking with the spirit and sending her on her way.<p>

The van was loaded and Toby and Kara were talking near Martin and Madoka. Mai smiled as she took one last look in the parlor before turning with the intention of going outside. A firm hand took a hold of her arm, and spun her around. Mai squeaked as she turned and landed against a firm chest. Naru smirked at her.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings, Mai," he said.

Mai could only gape, a blush on her cheeks at their close proximity. "N-Naru!"

He raised an eyebrow, as if bored. "Yes?"

"Let...let me go!"

He smirked again. "No."

"But-" Mai's argument was cut off when a pair of warm lips pressed to her forehead.

Mai blushed beet red as Naru finally took a step back. She stared at him in shock. He...he had kissed her! He began to walk past her, and stopped before leaving the house.

"Oh and Mai?"

"H-Hai?" she stammered.

"You should wear skirts again. I miss them," he simply said.

Mai turned even redder and watched as he walked to the van alone.

* * *

><p>AN: End of case 1! Next chapter will be a new case again! I will try to have Mai's abilities grow. Eventually, I want her to be able to seed with Naru. Review! Btw my vacation was great and I am glad to be back!


	11. Part Two: My Only Sunshine

A/N: Get ready for part two!

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part Two: My Only Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Mai had always had feelings for Naru. At first, Mai knew it was a crush. An attraction to her mysterious, aloof boss who always seemed to know when she was in trouble. And then that attraction grew. About the time that she found out he was <em>the <em>Oliver Davis, Mai knew she was hopelessly in love with him. She had bided her time, hoping against hope that he would one day return her feelings.

And then the disaster of a confession occurred.

Even though she didn't say it, Naru leaving her with those words had tore her entire world apart. She had cried for weeks, wishing that he had never said those words or that she had never confessed to him. But in the end, Mai was glad she had told him. And now that she is in England with him...Mai is beginning to hope again.

* * *

><p>Oliver Davis had never been close to anyone, aside from Gene. And even then he was distant at best and tried not to get too involved. His twin brother understood, having been in his mind enough to know that it wasn't personal or even impersonal. It was just...Noll.<p>

And then she came crashing into his life.

For the first time Oliver let someone in...let someone get close. So when Mai had confessed her love to him, he panicked. He did not know how to handle her as anything other than his assistant. So he panicked. And because of his panic, he created a situation he had been dreaming about changing. Every night in England he would close his eyes only to see her tears.

He became colder, more distant, hoping to run from those memories. But Mai is not someone he can run from. She was too ingrained into his being. And now...he knew.

He needed her.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the prologue for part two which should be...another nine chapters or so!


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: Get ready for part two!

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part Two: My Only Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Case 2: The Clown Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Mai? Tea," Naru said as he passed her and slipped into his office.<p>

Mai glared at his retreating form, earning giggles from Kara and Madoka. Lin smirked, and shook his head before slipping into his own office. Mai had been working at the SPR office for the past few weeks, since they had finished the case at the Worcester Estate. Mai has been dreaming every now and then, but nothing of importance. She hadn't had any troubles with her gift, like how she had stopped breathing as she was sleeping, and things had been really quiet. Mai wished they had a case.

Mai sighed as she slipped into the small kitchenette and began to make tea for her tea addicted boss. She made sure to make it the way he always liked, and stirred in the appropriate amount of sugar. She then left the kitchen with the tea in hand and walked to his office door. She knocked on it lightly and waited.

"Enter."

Mai entered quietly and set the cup on his desk. She then took a step back and waited patiently for the 'thank you' she had always dreamed about. Naru looked up at her with a raised eyebrow on his handsome face.

"Mai. I know I am handsome, but I don't need you going blind from my sheer brilliance," he said calmly.

Mai glared before shrieking, "You narcissistic jerk!"

She turned immediately and stomped out of his office, missing the upturn of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes.

"Every time," he murmured, chuckling.

Mai walked into the main room, still grumbling about boys who cannot use manners. Madoka giggled. She waltzed up to Mai and wrapped an arm aorund her shoulders.

"He loves you Mai. This is just how he shows it!" Madoka exclaimed.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt he _loves _me, Madoka. He barely tolerates me!"

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Didn't he pick you up from the airport?"

"Yeah," Mai said.

"And showed you around London?"

"Yeah..."

"And helped get you settled at Cambridge?"

"Fine! So he cares at least a little. I-I gotta go do some filing," Mai said in a rush, slipping away.

Madoka shook her head. "Honestly. The love bug bites them in the butt and they still don't realize it..."

Soon the door opened and Martin stepped inside with a middle aged man. He was short, pudgy, and had black haired that looked like it had been dyed. He looked around at the SPR employees with little beady, green eyes.

"Madoka, get Noll and our interns. Also...get Lin. We have a client here who will tell us about his property," Martin said seriously.

Madoka smiled politely and nodded before turning. She knocked on Lin's door first. She opened it soon after. "Koujo? We have a client and Martin is asking for you as well."

The Chinese man nodded and flashed Madoka a small smile before standing. She smiled back sweetly and turned to go get Noll. She knocked on the door and entered without waiting for permission.

"Noll, we have a client."

He looked up with his piercing eyes and nodded. He gathered his notebook, a pen and then stood from his desk. He slipped into the main office and walked to the conference room. He took a seat beside Mai, to Madoka's and Martin's amusement. Mai glanced at him but didn't say anything, although her cheeks did turn a little pink. Martin opened his computer and glanced at their client.

"Alright Mr. Smith. Can you tell us about the property and anything strange you have heard of or seen?" he said professionally.

Mr. Smith nodded. When he spoke his voice was grating. "Of course. I am the current owner of what used to be a fun house."

Mai frowned. _A fun house? Like where you play games and stuff? Or is it something else...I have never heard of a house called fun!_

"It's history was colorful with happy customers and children visiting. I do not know if anything tragic happened...no one has told me anything. But...ever since I have moved in with my young son and wife, strange things have been happening. I would find random balloon animals in the house at odd places like on top of cabinets or in the fireplace. My wife has had water balloons thrown at her and when they pop they are filled with...with...blood," Mr. Smith stopped, shuddering at the memory.

Mai had made some tea in a pot and placed cups for anyone who would want some. When she saw how affected the man was, she made him a cup of plain tea, and pushed the cup with a tray of sugar and cream towards him. He gave her a kind smile as he accepted it. Once he sipped his tea, he continued.

"And that was only the beginning. Now we find writing on our mirrors. At first I thought it was in blood but it was in lipstick! And it was a horrid shade of red that my wife has never even considered buying. The message always says **'Look what I can do!' **Then my youngest son had a birthday party...just something small. And he said there was a clown there."

Madoka spoke up. "Isn't it normal to have a clown at a party?"

He nodded. "Yes but...we didn't hire a clown and we did not see one arrive or leave. And the flower he gave my son...it squirted what we thought was water but...he started screaming..."

Mr. Smith choked up, and sipped his tea with shaking hands.

"His screams haunt me...it looked as if he had acid squirted in his eyes. My son is blind now at six years old and...when we checked the flower, it was only filled with regular water," he said, "Please...you need to help me! I feel like it will continue to get worst!"

Martin finished writing and even Oliver was looking at him, his eyes showing that if he was in charge, he would take the case. Madoka held her breath and she knew if Martin said no, Mai would be upset. Especially with a child involved.

"We will take your case. Have a base room with enough outlets for equipment to run all night and then four rooms for sleeping. We will be there tomorrow morning, bright and early. I have all your information already so there is nothing left to do from here until we reach the property," Martin said.

Mr. Smith looked relieved. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Mai frowned as she looked up at the house that looked normal to anyone. She felt someone come to stand beside her and when she turned it was Kara. Mai smiled at her politely, and then turned back to the house.<p>

"So...what exactly is a fun house?" she asked finally.

Kara gave Mai an amused look. "They don't have them in Japan?"

Mai shrugged.

"A fun house is usually part of an amusement park and consists of an obstacle course that can have trick mirrors, trap doors, and moving floors," said Oliver as he stepped past them, "Since this used to be one there is a chance that parts of the house may still be like that. Or the spirit can make it like that to confuse us. Stay together in at least groups of two. Mai, you're with me."

Mai didn't argue for once. She had a feeling that this case was going to be difficult. They walked into the house, and Mai made sure to stay close to Naru. She didn't want to get separated especially if the spirit can manipulate the house as Naru cautioned about. The client took them directly to base and then Martin faced them.

"We will be sleeping in pairs since there are eight of us. For our own safety, I made the sleeping arrangements coed and I am going to trust every single one of you to be on good behavior," he said, "Kara, you will share with Toby. Madoka with Lin. Ashley with me, and then Oliver and Mai together. I advise you to stay with your room partner the entire case and not wander off alone. We do not know how dangerous this spirit really is."

Mai tried not to blush when Martin said she would be sharing a room with Naru. Of course Naru didn't show any sign of even being surprised let alone displeased or pleased. When Martin was done speaking, Naru took Mai's hand and pulled her from the room to put away their bags. When they stepped into the room, Mai finally blushed when she saw there was only one bed. And no couch or even a love seat.

"We'll have to share the bed," Naru said, "Leave your things here and we will go back to base and see what father would like us to do."

Mai nodded and stepped forward, placing her things down on the floor. As she and Naru were leaving the room, she thought she heard a toy horn and then some sort of giggly laugh that chilled her to the bone.

* * *

><p>AN: I HAVE NO EXCUSES! I AM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! THIS IS NOT ABANDONED I SWEAR! I started a new job and things have been really hectic since its a full time job. I had half of this written for like ages and had never gotten around to it. This chapter was pretty long so I hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: Get ready for part two!

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part Two: My Only Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Case 2: The Clown Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>"This case is extremely dangerous. Some of you may not like this but I had cameras placed in the bedrooms, so that we could keep an eye on everyone at all times," Martin said, "We will work in shifts. There will always be at least two people in base at all times. First, Noll and Mai will check the temperatures and then come straight back to base. Toby and Kara will begin researching the complete history of this place, Madoka, you and Lin should start working on charms for protection for everyone. I don't want any accidents."<p>

Martin stepped up to a box and began to pull out walkie talkies. "These run on batteries, and all the batteries are brand new. Check them every hour. Spirits have been known to steal energy from batteries and other electrical things. Use them to keep in touch."

Mai and Naru each took a walkie talkie. She glanced at him, feeling a little nervous about this case. It sounded very dangerous...and Mai was worried someone would be hurt or worse. She looked up as she felt a hand on hers.

"You will be fine," Naru whispered, "We are taking precautions."

Mai nodded. "I know...but...I don't think I've felt this scared since Urado."

Naru grimaced. "Let's hope this isn't like that..."

Mai agreed. Soon the tasks were delegated and Mai set out with Naru, thermometers and paper pads in hand. Mai looked around as they walked down the halls, wondering what this place must have really looked like when it was a functioning fun house. It must have been...fun? Interesting? Or was it creepy and scary? Would she have gotten lost?

"Mai. Pay attention to where we are going. In case we do end up separated," Naru said, snapping her from her thoughts.

Mai blushed. "S-Sorry...I was thinking about this case..."

Naru nodded. "Just try not to get too lost. I know your brain is small, but this shouldn't be too hard."

Mai turned red as she glared at Naru. "That was uncalled for! I am paying attention!"

Naru smirked. "Of course you're paying attention to me. It's hard to ignore me when I look this good."

Mai sweat dropped. "You're such a narcissist!"

Oliver turned away to continue walking, trying not to smirk. He really loved how pink her cheeks got when he picked on her. He found it really attractive. Not that he would probably ever tell her that.

Soon they reached the little boy's room, or what had been his room before he was hospitalized. Mai was about to enter, but Naru stopped her. He wanted to be cautious. There was no telling what they were dealing with.

Oliver carefully stepped inside, keeping a firm hand on Mai's own hand. He lead her inside the room, glancing at his temperature reader. Since stepping into the room, the temperature had dropped three degrees.

"Stay alert. This room is cooler than the hall," Naru said seriously.

Mai nodded, staying close to him. She shivered a little bit. She felt like they were being watched. Mai glanced around and then her eyes saw a pink balloon on the ground. Mai felt drawn to it. She stepped away from Naru, dropping her hand from his arm. When he felt Mai's hand fall away, Naru turned in time to see her collapse. He caught her and sank to the floor with her.

"Mai? Mai!" he yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Mai opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the house. Mai stood from the floor and began to walk around, knowing that would be the best way for her to gather information. She hoped nothing happened to her. She knew Naru would freak out if she woke up hurt. She made it to the first floor and saw the front door open. A man, dressed as a clown, rushing inside. She shivered, seeing blood on his clothes.<em>

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted, his hands shaking._

_He frantically locked the door, and Mai followed him up the stairs. She watched as he grabbed a pill bottle and downed some pills without water. "An accident...it was an accident...the kid got in the way..."_

_He kept talking to himself, having a small anxiety attack over everything that had happened. Mai felt her stomach drop. A kid...a child must be dead. What had happened? Then there was a bang downstairs and Mai knew the door had been kicked in. she heard running going up the stairs and saw the clown shaking even more._

_"An accident...an accident...an accident..." he chanted, backing up._

_The police kicked in the door. Mai watched as they went after the clown and tackled him. Then her world faded._

* * *

><p>Mai groaned as she opened her eyes, rubbing them gently. Naru was standing over her, worried along with Lin, Madoka, and Martin. Mai offered them all a smile as Naru helped her sit up. She ran a hand through her hair.<p>

"I had a dream," she said.

Martin looked Mai over. "Were you hurt at all?"

She shook her head. "No...I only observed. A clown...I think he accidentally killed someone. I saw him rush inside, go for his room, then some pills before the police arrived and took him down. But...he was so remorseful. He kept repeating over and over again about how it was an accident and I could tell it really upset him..."

Oliver frowned. "Maybe this is an early look at the history...like the beginning of the end sort of situation."

Madoka nodded. "I agree. It's possible that this clown was arrested, and spent some time in the jail before he was released. And not everyone released is of the same mindset that they were when they entered the jail in the first place."

Mai frowned. "I think there is more to it...something had to have happened to him to make him the way he is. I mean...according to the client, he only attacks _kids_."

Mai frowned, wrapping her arms around herself. She hated seeing that children were being hurt, especially by something they couldn't even see. They must be so terrified. Oliver reached over and placed a hand on Mai's head.

"We will solve this, Mai. Then we can make sure no more children are hurt."

Mai nodded, a light blush on her cheeks. Martin cleared his throat. "I think we should all turn in for the night. Sleeping arrangements have been assigned and they haven't changed at all. Stay together. If you wake in the middle of the night and need to use the bathroom, wake your sleeping partner to go with you. This place...It's dangerous."

Mai nodded, not really liking the idea of needing to wake Naru up if she needed a glass of water or a bathroom break. She felt his eyes on her as if he knew what she was thinking. Soon they separated and Mai stayed close to Naru as they walked to the room they were _sharing_. Mai blushed. She didn't care if he had slept in her bed before...once or twice. She still had feelings for him and this wasn't helping matters. Besides...she wasn't even sure what he felt for her.

Naru pushed the door open and stepped inside. He glanced at Mai as she entered before he turned the sheets down, and then removed his shirt. Mai couldn't stop her eyes from traveling down his body. Naru glanced at her and smirked.

"Warn me if you decide to do more than look," he teased.

Mai turned even more red. "As if I'd want to touch you, you jerk!"

Naru rolled his eyes. "Come to bed, Mai."

Mai huffed, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks. She felt like it would never go away. Mai changed quickly while Naru was turned away from her and then climbed into the bed. She squeaked when his arms appeared around her.

"With your luck, the clown will kidnap you from the bed," he mused.

Mai glared at him. "I seriously doubt that. You don't need to hold me."

He didn't answer. Mai looked up at his face and almost groaned. He was already asleep. As she sighed and settled in, she didn't notice his lips curl into a small, amused smirk.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry this has been so long coming. I'm in the nursing program and have been super busy. Now I have started Nursing 1! Woo hoo! I'll try to update at least every other week. This is still ongoing and I'm always working on a reply. I just don't have the time to sit down for a few hours and hash it out.

Anyways I hope you liked it...kind of a filler really. Review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Get ready for part two!

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part Two: My Only Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Case 2: The Clown Part 3<p>

* * *

><p>Mai woke up with a start the next morning. Or still during the night. She glanced beside her and frowned in worry when she noticed that Naru was gone. She pushed the covers away and stood up from the bed, biting her lip. Where was he? Why did he leave her here? She moved forward, wrapping her arms around her small frame, feeling a chill. She pushed the door open and looked in the hall. She sighed and stepped outside and allowed the door to close behind her. As she began to walk, Mai wondered what was in store for them during this case. She knew tricks were going to happen, this was a clown of some sort. Or used to be. Now...what was it?<p>

She saw a light on in a room...the room they were using for base. She sighed and approached the door, pushing it open the rest of the way. Then she froze, her eyes taking in the sight of...of a massacre. There was blood, and body parts that she couldn't distinguish from another. And the heads were set up around the room, floating like balloons from the ceiling. When her eyes found Naru's head she screamed.

Oliver woke with a jerk as Mai began to scream in her sleep. He immediately began to shake her, trying to wake her up. When she did finally wake he watched as she burst into tears. At that moment, the door burst open with Lin, Madoka, and Martin there. Noll was sure those interns were near as well. He wrapped his arms around Mai, holding her close. He would ask about her dream but for now...that could wait. He needed to calm her down so they could understand what she was saying.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Martin asked frantically.

Oliver looked Mai over and shook his head. "I think it was a bad dream...she isn't physically hurt from what I can see."

Mai soon started to sob hysterically, clinging to Naru with all her strength. She maintained the mantra in her head that he was alive and he was fine. Her words only made Naru hold her tighter and he began to whisper words of comfort in her ear, trying to get her to calm down so she didn't pass out from the anxiety. When it seemed that Mai had calmed down, Naru pushed her away enough to look into her eyes, his own full of worry and apprehension.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Mai sniffled, wiping at her face and nodded. "It was so h-horrible!"

"Shh," he whispered, "Just breath. You can tell us in a bit. I just need you to calm down first, okay?"

Mai nodded. When she felt like she was calmed down enough, Oliver stood from the bed, helping her up as well. Then he lead her to the base. Mai hesitated outside the door, flashes of her dream coming back to her.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

Mai bit her lip. "I...my dream...it happened in here."

Oliver frowned but pushed the door open. Mai relaxed when she saw everyone moving about and alive. None of them were...dead and there was no blood. He stepped inside and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"It's okay, Mai," Olvier whispered.

Mai nodded and approached the couch, taking a seat. Oliver sat next to her, grabbing the tea pot and pouring two cups. He handed one to her, earning a thankful smile. His lips twitched but he didn't smile. She began to sip the tea, not speaking and Oliver didn't say a word. Finally, he broke the silence when she finished the tea.

"Do you feel you can tell me about your dream now, Mai?" he asked softly.

Mai looked at him and bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she even could. She was so scared that it would become a reality. Would the spirit really hurt everyone like that, and save her for last?

"I...I woke up in bed in my dream..." she began.

Oliver listened quietly, taking notes as Mai told him about her dream. It didn't make sense to him. There was no mass murder in this house at all. So why was Mai dreaming of one? He was very good with his research and had dug deeper and deeper, all the way to the house that sat here before the city was a city. And this clown killer he had found was the only oddity.

"So...do you think I just had a nightmare?" she asked quietly.

Oliver frowned. "There is no way to tell. It could be many things from a nightmare to a warning. We should all tread carefully I think."

* * *

><p>Mai sighed as she sat in front of the monitors, trying to see if anything was coming up. Martin had left with Madoka to get some food for everyone, and the rest of the team was awake and dressed. Oliver was sitting on the couch, making notes in his notebook while Lin was doing a walk through with his shiki. Martin and Oliver had decided that until something happens, they didn't want to take any chances by having Mai attempt a walk through. Then she heard it.<p>

_"Time to play a game, eh?"_

Mai frowned, turning and looking around. "Naru? Did you say something?"

He looked up, a frown on his face. "No...why?"

Mai looked troubled. "Nothing...just hearing things I guess."

Mai turned away and didn't see Naru's eyes narrow in suspicion. Suddenly the temperature dropped. Noll stood, moving over to Mai and took her shoulder in his hand.

"Mai, let's get out of here...go make some tea in the kitchen," he said evenly.

Mai looked at him, feeling worried and nervous as Naru pulled her from the chair and began to lead her out of the room. When the door opened, they stopped. Standing there was a man dressed as a clown with his make up done in a horrific way. He smiled widely, showing two rows of pointy teeth as he held a cluster of balloons in different colors.

_"Surprise!"_ He shouted before the balloons he was holding exploded.

Noll moved quickly, turning Mai and shielding her with his own body. He hissed in displeasure and pain as he felt something hot and scalding touch his skin.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry this has been so long coming. I practically slept the entire break. Nursing I exhausted me and now Nursing II starts on Tuesday :O

Anyways I hope you liked it...kind of a filler really even though I made sure it was more than one thousand words. Review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Get ready for the final part of this case! Some fillers after this to build Mai's and Naru's relationship a bit. Also, sorry for the wait! It's not abandoned!

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part Two: My Only Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Case 2: The Clown Part 4<p>

* * *

><p>Mai felt as if Naru's injury was her fault. She sniffled, wiping at her eyes as Lin and Martin both worked to rub some sort of paste mixture on Oliver's burns. She hadn't been hit by any of the acid and she knew it was because Naru protected her...as he always does. She wrapped her arms around her body, staring at them. She felt someone sit next to her but didn't look up. Then arms wrapped around her.<p>

"Mai, he will be okay. The burns are a bit bad but luckily it didn't get on his face or in his eyes," Madoka said softly.

Mai nodded. "I still feel like it's my fault. That should be me there...not Naru. This is horrible! He's never been hurt so badly!"

Madoka sighed, hugging her tighter. "Mai. He will be fine. And I'm sure he doesn't regret it. He cares for you dearly."

Mai sighed and looked away. She didn't want to think about how much Oliver may or may not care for her. She just...couldn't do it. Soon Lin and Martin finished and covered Noll with a blanket. Then they stepped away. Lin placed a hand on Mai's shoulder.

"Mai, why don't you sit with him? This way when he wakes he will see you are alright," Lin suggested.

Mai sighed and nodded. She moved quietly and then took a seat next to him. She took his uninjured hand gently. She sighed, staring at his face. She was thankful his face hadn't been burned. She was glad he was still handsome even though it wouldn't have changed her feelings if he had been burned. She made herself comfortable and waited.

* * *

><p>Oliver opened his eyes carefully, and then looked around, noticing Mai sleeping in the chair next to him. He was thankful that she wasn't harmed at all. He reached a hand for her, running it through her hair. Mai shifted, groaning and opened her eyes.<p>

When she saw Naru, awake, her eyes widened and she grabbed onto him, hugginh him tightly.

"Naru! You're okay!" She gasped.

He grunted, wrapping his good arm around her. "Yes...and sore, Mai."

She quickly let him go and moved away. "I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

He smirked at her. "I can't help it if your limited brain cells short circuit around my beauty."

Mai rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I like you."

His eyes softened. "Indeed. Even with these scars I've earned?"

Mai took his hands. "I'd still like you if you were missing limbs Naru. I could care less what you look like."

He nodded. "Thank you Mai...it means a lot..."

He reached for her, running a hand through her hair gently. Mai blushed, looking into his eyes. He gave her a soft, rare smile.

"Mai...I never did tell you I was sorry," he said quietly.

Mai frowned. "About what?"

"About what I said at the lake that day? It was wrong of me to do that. I was just...confused and hurting."

Mai bit her lip, and looked away. "I...I still mean it. Even now. After all this time."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well then...I guess I should do something about it soon then."

Mai was about to say something else when suddenly, all the doors and windows began to slam. She gasped in fear and Naru grabbed her, pulling her to the floor with him. He grunted in pain, closing his eyes as he hit the floor. They could hear creepy clown laughter throughout the room. Suddenly, balloons started to appear around them and began to pop. Noll covered Mai's body with his, and pulled his blanket over them. He had no idea what was in the balloons. Soon the popping stopped. Noll removed the blanket carefully and looked around. He grimaced.

The entire base was covered in blood.

Martin and Lin ran into the room. Martin grimaced but moved quickly to Mai's and Noll's side. He gently helped them up. "Come...let's get you two out of here. I'm thinking you both should go to a hotel until this is done. It's targeting you both."

Mai shook her head, a heavy feeling in her gut. "No...it's...it's targeting me."

* * *

><p>Noll was pacing in his hotel room, in a very bad mood. He had been pulled from the case but Mai...Mai stayed behind with his father and the team. Lin had accompanyed him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Noll turned to Lin, angry.<p>

"Why did he let her stay!" Noll demanded.

Lin rubbed his eyes. "Because...he was worried the spirit would practically disappear if she left. He needs her to finish the case. We already know who it is."

Lin tossed some print outs to the desk near Naru. It was information on the man they think is the spirit.

"His name is Pete Crowdy. He was employed by the fun house when he was in his thirties. He worked there under bad wages and conditions for ten years. Then he messed up one day. Killed a kid during one of the parties. The police chased him to the house and took him out there. He didn't have a chance to explain anything. The cop who shot him...the kid was his son."

Noll frowned. "So we know who he is. Why are you not there exorcising him?"

Lin sighed. "I offered but the medium wanted to try and save his soul."

Noll made a face. "If Mai is hurt..."

"She will be fine, Noll. Martin won't let anything happen to her."

He sighed and didn't comment. He looked out the window, still feeling anxious. "Lin...can't you head over there and help them? I just...I want her safe. I almost screwed up and lost her. I won't lose her again...permanently."

Lin sighed and nodded. He pulled out his phone to call Martin. Meanwhile, Mai was sitting on the couch in the base, feeling like this was going to be a big failure. She had even tried to tell the medium that he was beyond saving but she wanted to prove herself. She watched the monitor as the medium tried to reach and talk to Pete. Soon the screen flickered and a clown appeared in the corner.

Mai shivered. He _felt _evil. He was beyond saving. Completely. Mai jumped up suddenly as the clown blew up a balloon animal that...looked like some sort of weapon. Then he threw it at the medium. Mai let out a scream as the medium ducked, only for the balloon animal to embed into the wall like a knife. Martin cursed from beside her and hit some keys, turning on the speaker.

"Joy, get out of there! It's no use. I'll have Lin come in and take care of it. I won't have a team member hurt again," he ordered.

Mai watched as Joy nodded and slipped from the room quickly. Mai shivered. The base...felt like it was getting colder. She stiffened as she felt a cold hand travel down her back and began to shake. She looked into the monitor to make sure it was the spirit touching her and not something else. When she saw the clown, she turned sharply and did the nine cuts, causing it to howl in pain and anger before disappearing. Mai stared with wide eyes, her arms shaking slightly. Martin gently placed a hand on her arm and pulled her to his chest, hugging her much the way he used to do for Gene when a vengeful spirit got too close.

"You're alright Mai. You did a good job. I'm going to call Lin so he can take care of this, alright?" he asked softly.

Mai nodded, and managed a smile for Martin. "I know...I just reacted. I hope I didn't mess up Lin's chances or anything."

"I doubt it," Martin said with a smile, "He will be able to get things done. I imagine he's identified the spirit now."

Mai was an observer in base as Lin set up his table to begin the exorcism. She watched his movements, her mind wandering to Naru. She hoped he was okay. He had been burned pretty badly. It didn't take long for Lin to begin the chant, and she was thankful that the spirit wasn't difficult to exorcise. She helped Martin and Joy pack things up quickly, eager to check on Naru.

Mai felt that the van ride was long and she was out the door before Lin even had it turned off. She knew which room it was, Martin had told her after Naru had left. She soon reached the door and knocked sheepishly. She didn't have a key. The door swung open to reveal Naru, wearing a short sleeved black shirt. His one arm was still bandaged. Mai smiled at him and carefully hugged him, causing his eyes to widen.

"I'm glad you're okay!"

Naru sighed and patted her back, a little awkwardly. "I'm pleased to see you are unhurt."

Mai pulled away a bit, a light blush on her cheeks. "Lin-san got rid of the spirit. The case is finished."

He smiled softly for her, a rare sight. "Good. Because we have plans tomorrow night."

"Eh?!"

"Honestly, Mai. Are you that dumb? I'm taking you out," Noll scolded lightly.

Mai glared and huffed before the rest of his words registered. She smiled brightly. "Out? Like...a date?"

Noll nodded. "Yes. Assuming you don't trip or something, klutz."

"Geeze," Mai groaned, "The narcissist still finds reason to poke fun at me even in the middle of an invitation."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that ending wasn't weak. Expect the next chapter no later than June!


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Get ready for the final part of this case! Some fillers after this to build Mai's and Naru's relationship a bit. Also, sorry for the wait! It's not abandoned!

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part Two: My Only Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Interlude<p>

* * *

><p>Mai bit her lip as she stood in front of the mirror. She had slipped on a modest sundress that reached her knees, flaring out as it did. The coloring was a soft peach and complimented her skin tone nicely. She tugged on her hair. It had gotten long since she had arrived in England. She frowned. What should she do with this?<p>

The door opened and Mai turned to see Luella standing there. She smiled softly at the older woman. "I...am not sure of what to do with my hair..."

Luella chuckled and stepped up behind her. She began to run her fingers through it. "How about I weave it a little bit?"

Mai nodded. "Okay...that would be nice I think."

Luella smiled softly. She really did like Mai. She was such a sweet girl and sometimes...well sometimes Luella was reminded of Gene. It felt nice. She finished her hair and silently day dreamed of doing Mai's hair for a wedding...a wedding to Oliver. That is her dream as of now. That is what she wants. She can see the way Noll looks at her and knows that Mai is it for him. She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Noll had made reservations at the place he used to freequent with his brother. Then he went on to dress in his clothes. He made sure to slip on a dark blue shirt. He decided that it would be best to try and incorporate color. Gene would like that and he knew Mai would appreciate it. He finished dressing and slipped out of the room and into the hall. He knew Mai was there somewhere. So he headed downstairs to wait for her.<p>

When she finally came down the stairs, he looked up at her and his lips curled into a content smile. She looked pretty.

"Hi Naru...I-I'm ready to go if you are," she said, blushing in pleasure when she noticed he had worn some color.

He nodded and stood, approaching her. "I'm ready. You look nice Mai."

Mai smiled, her cheeks turning even more red. She felt Naru take her arm and followed him out of the house quickly. She laughed nervously. "Why so fast?"

Noll gave her a sheepish look. "I don't like pictures. I'm sure Mother was about to attack us with flashes."

Mai giggled. "A picture of us wouldn't be so bad I think..."

Noll looked at her, his eyes roaming over her body. He nodded. "Then we will have one. Soon."

Dinner was very nice and Mai was taken away by the homeliness of the place and how comfortable Naru seemed to be there. He even shared stories of his time with Gene in this very restaurant and Mai was very thankful. She...she felt like she was getting to know Gene as well and it made her happy. Soon they finished dinner and were walking down the side walk. Noll was close to her and she had both of her hands clamped on her purse.

"This was nice," she said softly, "Thank you for taking me out."

He nodded. "I agree. Maybe...we can do it again."

Mai smiled brightly. "I'd like that...Naru...I just...I need to get this off of my chest."

He glanced at her and bowed his head for her to continue.

"I just...it was never Gene. I was just shocked when you said that because I couldn't believe you would even ask that of me," she said.

Noll frowned. "Well...in my defense, everyone usually chooses Gene over me. It was...a normal reaction for me."

Mai frowned. "But...I would never think that! And...I just...I know how I feel and I do care for you, deeply."

Noll stopped, taking Mai's hand. He pulled her close. "Mai...I do care for you as well. I'm just not very good with this whole dating thing. But I am trying."

Mai smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "I know and that means the world to me. I will be patient. I promise."

He smiled at her and then tilted her head up. Then he leaned in, his eyes sliding closed. Mai's own eyes closed just as their lips met in a first kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: See? I promised before June! This was short and a way to move their relationship forward. the next case is the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: Get ready for the final part of this case! Some fillers after this to build Mai's and Naru's relationship a bit. Also, sorry for the wait! It's not abandoned!

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part Two: My Only Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Case 3:Through the Looking Glass Part One<p>

* * *

><p>Mai frowned as she stared at the paperwork in front of her. She sighed, having trouble reading this person's handwriting. It didn't help that her English wasn't as good. And she needed to read this so she knew what the next case was. There wasn't a briefing. Martin just handed everyone a file and told them to read on the way. That things had gotten dangerous and they didn't have time to waste. She felt Naru next to her in the seat as he leaned towards her.<p>

"I could give you the basics that are in the file," he whispered, "Paul's handwriting is atrocious."

Mai's lips twitched. "I think I got the gist of it. It sounds like a simple poltergeist."

Oliver grimaced. "Not too much. Yes it meets quite a bit of the criteria but there is also possession of things and several people have been hurt or experienced illusions that really make you think twice before approaching that part of the house again. This will be...interesting. Try not to wander off or anything."

Mai huffed. "I'm not that bad! I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides...you always keep me safe."

Oliver managed a small smile for his girlfriend. "True but I may not always be there. I don't want to worry too much."

Mai smiled back at him, her heart fluttering. She leaned into his and watched the scenery go past the window as Martin directed Lin to the address of the client's home. When they finally reached it, Mai was almost surprised to see how peaceful and pretty the house was. The lawn was immaculate and there wasn't anything that stood out. Until she noticed the tree in the back yard. She frowned...that tree was dead.

She shivered a bit, knowing it was a bad omen. She suddenly had a very bad feeling. She was overwhelmed with the desire to stay far away from that house and with the terror that seemed to seep into her being. Naru looked at her, eyes frowning in worry. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai?"

She jumped, looking at him and managed a weak smile. "I'm okay! Just...weird feelings. I can tell you later, Naru."

He was about to argue when the van came to a stop and Martin stepped out. He sighed and allowed Mai to win this round-for now. He stepped out of the van as well, holding the door open for Mai. Toby frowned, looking at the house before glancing at Madoka.

"It's...creepy. For a new house."

Madoka laughed. "Most hauntings have a particular feeling. It's hard to ignore them. Well let's meet the client and his family!"

Mai sweat dropped at Madoka's excitement and glanced at Naru who had stepped past her to follow Madoka into the house. She sighed and followed as well. As soon as she entered the home, she froze in the doorway. She felt intense nausea wash over her followed by despair and then just...silence. Naru stopped ahead and turned to look at her, worry in his eyes for a brief moment.

"Mai? Everything okay?"

She swallowed and looked up into his indigo eyes. "Naru...this house...it feels _dead_."

He approached her then, looking her over before glancing around the hall. "Then no wandering off. Let's get to base and you can tell my father. This is...troubling."

Mai nodded and slid her hand into his, needing the extra comfort. He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow but didn't remove his hand. Instead, he began to walk down the hall, gently pulling her along with him. When they entered base, Martin was already giving orders.

"Now we should begin setting up base first then worry about the rest of the equipment," Martin said, then noticed Noll and Mai, "Ah good! Noll, I'd like you and Mai to question the clients. I want to know what they have been experiencing in detail. Then I want the both of you to do a walk through of the entire house."

Noll nodded, "First father, Mai said her initial feeling of the house was that it was _dead. _Those were her exact words."

Martin frowned. That was very troubling. "Okay. Just be careful. Until we know more we should be cautious."

Noll nodded and pulled Mai from the base to meet the clients downstairs in their dining room. Mai glancing around as they walked, and thought she saw something move in a _mirror_. She frowned. When she tried to look closer, there wasn't anything strange to be seen.

"Mai."

She turned and ran up to Naru, giving him a sheepish smile. "I thought I saw something."

His lips curled into a smirk. "Wow Mai. I never knew your own reflection would scare you."

She sent him a glare. "It wasn't! Narcissist!"

* * *

><p>Naru took a seat with Mai beside him, looking over the clients. "Can you tell me about what has been happening here in detail?"<p>

The client nodded, taking his wife's hand. "Well...it was little things at first. I would notice that things would either go missing or move from one place to another. My keys, our cellphones, even bigger things like books. This would happen especially in the guest bedroom. Then it started to escalate. One night I saw a chair move across the room and then the following week we were in the ktichen and all the cabinets suddenly burst open."

His wife cut in at this point. "And...I've been seeing things in both the guest room and the attic. Sometimes it takes the form of just...this shadow and other times it possesses dolls. I've been scratched and left both rooms with bruises."

Noll frowned. "May we see the guest room? And the attic?"

The husband nodded. "Of course. I'll take you."

Mai stood with Naru and stayed close to him as the clients lead them to the ladder. Both clients stopped at the base, and turned to them with sheepish smiles that didn't hide the fear too well.

"If you don't mind...we would like to avoid going up there."

Noll nodded. "I understand. Mai, stay close, alright?"

She nodded and followed Naru up the ladder, being careful and keeping her senses open. When they entered the attic, her eyes widened. It felt...thick in there. She also felt tingles across her skin. She shivered involuntarily. As Naru walked around the room, she looked around herself. She frowned, noticing a small door in the wall. She carefully dropped to her knees and pried it open to look inside, feeling lead to. It was dark, but she thought she could see something. She frowned and was about to lean in when it suddenly moved and ran at her.

She screamed as a rat ran across her lap.

Oliver turned sharply and moved to Mai. "Are you alright?"

Mai nodded. "I'm fine...just a rat."

She shook her head and frowned again. There was still something there. She reached for it and it was a doll about three feet long. She shivered...it felt _wrong _somehow. She pulled it out and as she did, more dolls came falling down. She gasped and fell back, bumping into Naru's chest. He gripped her arms as the dolls settled and grimaced.

"Someone had a fetish for clowns," he murmured as he released Mai and knelt down on the floor.

He picked up one of the dolls, being careful not to allow a vision, and looked it over. Mai bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It feels _wrong _Naru," she said.

He nodded. "Indeed. The spirit is gone now but there is some lingering energy. We should head downstairs and tell the others about this. We should place a camera in this room."

Mai nodded and stayed close to him as they left the room. Neither of them noticed the doll roll across the floor as the door closed. When they reached base, Noll automatically went for his father. He whispered to him quickly about the room and Martin nodded.

"Understood. I'll have Lin place a camera there. In the meantime, why not walk around with Mai? See if she senses anything?" Martin suggested.

Noll nodded and turned to Mai who had been looking at the pictures on the wall. "Mai. Let's do a walkthrough."

She jumped a little bit and then nodded with a smile. "Hai."

They began to walk, and Mai looked around. She thought it was only the little boy's room but the entire house put her on edge. They passed through the kitchen and headed for the stairs. Nothing was out of order in there. There was a table, chairs, and appliances. Naru placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her up the stairs.

"Anything, Mai?"

She shrugged. "The whole house feels odd Naru. Like that room."

He nodded. "There's something powerful here. I'm almost tempted to send for Miss Hara to join us here. Her input would be helpful."

Mai nodded. "She is a better medium..."

Naru sighed, rolling his eyes and turned Mai to face him. "She isn't. You're a different kind of medium. You just need practice and experience. When Gene first started training, he was hopeless. At least you know the gist of what to do."

Mai relaxed and smiled softly for him. He reached for her hand and took it in his, squeezing it. He felt warm whenever she was near and he did wish he had the courage to tell her he was already in love with her...but again he kept silent.

Soon they reached a door that was closed. Mai hesitated, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded. Naru stepped past her and pushed the door open. She swallowed and followed him inside. It was a child's room. The bed was unmade and there were toys laying on the floor around the room. She watched as Naru stopped, looking around with that thinking frown on his face.

"Naru?"

He turned to her and managed a small smirk. "It seems alright. We should set a camera up in here as well. Do you feel anything? It feels...sort of magnetic."

Mai stepped forward, walking to the closet. "Here...this...this feels odd. Almost...charged."

He frowned. "I think I have an EMF detector in the hall. Wait here..."

He turned and slipped from the room to the equipment that had been placed in the hall for the rooms. As he grabbed the small handheld device, the door suddenly slammed. He turned sharply and ran to it, bursting through the door. He heard Mai cry out in shock and looked for her, seeing her _holding _onto the bedpost tightly. He stared with wide eyes. The closet was glowing and the doors were suddenly open.

"MAI!"

He reached for her, holding onto the door frame tightly. He could hear running steps in the hall behind him and knew that Lin and possibly his father were coming to their aid. He could see Mai staring at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Reach for me!" he yelled as the steps stopped and he felt arms wrap around his waist to anchor him.

Mai swallowed, a sob escaping her throat. She trusted Naru with her heart and her life...she knew he would save her no matter what it took. So she let one hand go through, and reached for him. Oliver reached for her and their fingers touched. He saw a flash of hope in her eyes at their touch but then her other hand slipped and she flew into the closet.

He yelled for her as the doors slammed shut.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry its been so long. I haven't had too much incentive and for those reading Chinese Tea, my partner hasn't been on Tumblr to role play in a while. She's very busy right now. I could try to make a reply or update on my own but I'd rather wait for her.

On a happy note, I have decided to re-haul the Contract and rewrite it! So I can finish it :) I also have several new ideas as well.


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Here's the last part of this case!

(I'm making up the places and cases. If there is something similar to name or case, disregard unless I note it :) lol Read on!)

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part Two: My Only Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Case 3:Through the Looking Glass Part Two<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the team came running just moments after. Lin burst through the door first, looking around the room in something similar to fear. Then his eyes landed on Noll.<p>

"Oliver what happened?" Martin asked anxiously.

"Mai..." Noll whispered, stumbling to his feet and running for the closet.

He yanked the doors open and froze, seeing an empty, very small closet. But no Mai and no place she could have gone. He touched the wall in horror. Where was she? Was this like that Urado's mansion?

"Mai...the closet doors opened and began to suck in everything in the room. MAi was too far in the room and I couldn't reach her in time. When my fingers brushed hers she was already falling," he managed, trying to keep his calm composure.

Martin cursed. "This is not good. There is no telling where she is. There _are _no crawl spaces or hidden rooms. This house was built a couple of years ago. I have the plans. There wasn't anything here really...except a graveyard."

Lin sighed. "They were idiots when they developed the land here. I have a suspicions that they moved the headstones, but not the bodies."

Noll swallowed. "How can we find Mai? Is there anything we can do? I refuse to leave her where ever she is."

Martin nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't leave any member of my team behind...especially the girl I have a strong feeling will become my daughter in law one day."

Oliver sent Martin a small glare, but there was no heat in it. He wouldn't openly admit it, at least not yet, but he did love Mai. And the idea of being married to her didn't sound bad at all.

"Well we need to start researching. I don't want to leave her where ever she is too long. We may need to call in other experts," Noll admitted.

He wouldn't risk her safety or her life. Lin nodded. "I will make some calls. We could see if Professor Yang is available. He is an expert on dimensional anomalies."

Martin nodded again and sighed. "Then give him a call. See if he can come here and help us. To make it sound more...urgent, go ahead and tell him that she is Noll's fiance."

Lin's lips twitched. "Very well. I'll go make the call."

He turned and left the room. Noll looked at his father with his eyebrow raised.

"Fiance?"

"You both are dating and I know that you wouldn't date her unless you were planning on making her a permanent part of the family," Martin reasoned.

Noll sighed. "You could at least give me a chance to actually ask her to marry me first..."

* * *

><p>Lin immediately called Professor Yang. The jovial professor answered on the third ring.<p>

"Toa Yang!" he sang.

Lin sighed. "Professor Yang, it's Koujo Lin. We have an issue with a case. Oliver Davis'...fiance has disappeared."

The professor made a noise. "_Fiance_? Aho! So he finally found a girl that can stand that rotten personality! Ahaha!"

Lin rolled his eyes. "She's missing. Which means his patience is even short. So if you would..."

"Right right. How did it happen? Was she taken from her bed? Or just while walking down the hall?" he asked.

"She was sucked into a closet that went nowhere."

"I'll be there tonight. Send me the address when you can," Yang said before hanging up.

Lin sighed and quickly texted the address.

* * *

><p>AN: School is starting soon and I'm sorry this is so short! I'm hoping to actually finish this before I go back to school the first week of Oct.


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: One more after this for this case! I'm considering wrapping up the story after this so I can write a new idea :) Plus school starts in several weeks as well!

Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis

Warnings: None

* * *

><p>Part Two: My Only Sunshine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Case 3:Through the Looking Glass Part Three<p>

* * *

><p>Toa Yang arrived not too long after that phone call. He had left immediately, not wanting to disappoint his two colleagues Martin and Lin. He stepped inside the house, looking around. Lin met him at the door.<p>

"Welcome," Lin said, "Do you want to see the base first?"

Toa shook his head. "No. I want to see the room and check the closet. The sooner I see it, the sooner I can hopefully get her back, assuming she isn't dead."

"Don't let Noll hear you say that," Lin warned, "When it comes to Mai he tends to get reckless."

Toa smirked. "Of course. Love does that. So I must see the room and closet now."

Lin nodded and turned, beginning to walk for the stairs. As they made their way past the kitchen, Noll looked up. He didn't smile or greet them politely.

"Get her back, Yang. If you don't..." he left his thoughts unspoken.

"Relax Oliver. I will make sure your love is returned safely. In any way I can," Toa said, his eyes soft.

Noll didn't say anything or even nod. He just stepped past them and headed for base. Lin shook his head.

"You may not see it but he is very worried. He hasn't even touched tea since she was taken," Lin said in amusement, "I hope we do get her back soon. He may do something stupid to try and get her himself if we don't."

Toa nodded. "Then let's go and experiment with that closet!"

Toa stood still, staring at the open closet. He frowned. He stepped forward and touched it, running his hands over the painted wall. He could feel it. The power. He narrowed his eyes. He turned and grabbed a stuffed animal and threw it at the wall. There was a flash and it was gone. He raised a brow.

"Lin. Bring me some rope..." he murmured.

Lin nodded and left, returning moments later with a sturdy rope. Toa took it and tied it to the bed post. Then he tugged for a moment before tossing the rope at the closet space. There was a flash but it didn't go away. The rope was keeping the door open. He smiled.

"Come! Let's see where it may have come out at!" he gasped.

Lin turned and the ran down the stairs, passing a surprised Martin who turned and followed them. They stopped in the living room, waiting there. Noll stepped into the room, looking a little annoyed.

"What _are _you doing? Aren't you supposed to be finding Mai?" he asked in annoyance.

"Wait for it," Yang said.

Noll frowned, not sure at what the professor was getting at. But he waited even if he didn't want to wait. Suddenly there was a bang and a flash of light. Then there was suddenly a rope hanging from the ceiling. Literally through the plaster. Noll frowned.

"What is this?" he asked.

Yang laughed with a smile. "It worked! We now have a connection that reaches into the otherworld. We should be able to get Mai back, assuming she still lives."

"She does," Noll snapped, "How will we get her?"

"Well, theoretically someone may be able to follow that rope to get her and get out," Yang said, "But we should send a camera first and then work towards that to be safe."

Noll frowned. He didn't care about testing the portal. He needed to get Mai back and as soon as possible. What if she was dying? What if she was scared or hurt? He didn't want to wait. He watched as they left the room and started to plan and talk. He huffed and turned, heading up stairs. If he could get through the portal...he'd be able to save her. And if he died...then she is already dead. He took a breath as he reached the room.

Finally he slipped inside and covered his eyes for a moment. The portal was open and the rope was holding taut. He released a breath and then stepped forward. He gripped the rope, testing it. Then he looked behind himself before he started to walk through the portal.

Lin was looking through some books to get an idea of what exactly may be on the other side when his shiki bristled. He frowned, looking up then looked at the monitor in time to see Noll disappear into the closet. He jumped up with wide eyes.

"That idiot!" he yelled, sending his shiki to the closet.

"Lin? What is it?" Martin asked.

"Noll just went into the portal!" He gasped.

* * *

><p>AN: Review!


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: One more after this for this case! I'm considering wrapping up the story after this so I can write a new idea :) Plus school starts in several weeks as well!**

**Pairing: Mai x Naru/Oliver Davis**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: My Only Sunshine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Case 3:Through the Looking Glass Part Four<strong>

* * *

><p>At first he couldn't breath and he felt like he was being pulled in several directions while falling up. Then...he was surrounded. He couldn't hear a thing and yet he could hear too much. Noll looked around himself, hoping to see Mai somewhere near by. He kept a firm grip on the rope, knowing not to let go, unless he gets lost.<p>

"MAI!"

His voice both echoed and drowned in the silence. He continued on, trying to ignore the sights of the zombie looking spirits. Luckily they haven't realized he doesn't belong. Could this bode well for Mai then? He shivered both from the cold and from the atmosphere. He could see that the farther he went, the more in quantity the spirits became and also the more restless they acted. He swallowed and strained his eyes, hoping to find Mai.

Then he saw her laying on the ground in a corner. He sucked in air and without thinking, let go of the rope and ran to her.

* * *

><p>Martin was pacing. It had been an hour since Noll had gone into the portal without even a second thought. Yang had already filled a bath tub with ice cold water and adjusted the shower head so that the water would hit Noll and hopefully Mai...assuming he finds her.<p>

"Anything Lin?" Martin asked.

Lin shook his head. "My shiki do not want to enter. No matter how much I push them to. All we can do is either wait or go after him."

"We need to wait. The portal is not stabilized now," Yang said, "Going through may just close it. We would lose them and anyone who would go after them. Noll is smart. He will get back with Mai in tow I am sure."

Suddenly there was a noise. Martin and Lin turned sharply to the rope with Yang rushing towards it, hoping Noll was coming through. But then the rope came through but no Noll or Mai. Martin cursed.

"Yang! What does this mean?! Can they get back?!" he asked frantically.

What would he tell Luella? They had lost Gene already.

"It's up to them. I do not know. I have no idea what it looks like up there," Yang said gravely.

Lin frowned. "Martin should I-"

"No. Let's give them time," Martin said, "Noll won't give up especially if Mai is alive and well."

* * *

><p>"Mai!" he gasped as he fell to his knees beside her prone form.<p>

His hands moved quickly, checking for a pulse. He almost relaxed when he found one. He checked her over for injuries and was glad he found none. He shook her gently.

"Mai? Wake up you baka," he said fondly.

If she didn't wake...

"N-Naru...?"

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Yeah...are you hurt?"

She groaned as he helped her sit up. She rubbed her head. "Just my head...I think I hit it on something."

He ran a hand through her hair, and felt a small bump but no blood. He nodded and helped her stand up.

"You're okay...come on. We need to get out of here. There's no telling how long we've been gone."

At that Mai actually looked around and paled. "Naru...where are we?"

He grimaced. "Another dimension I think. You were sucked into the closet and as soon as I had a way, I came after you. But we need to go."

She nodded and slipped her hand into his. He began to walk and noticed the rope was gone. He cursed.

"Naru? What is it?"

"The rope I used...it's gone. Come on. We may not have much time!"

He began to run, holding tightly to Mai's hand. She was gasping as she ran, trying not to trip or let go. As they ran she noticed that ahead of them the bodies of the spirits seemed to pile up on top of each other, leading somewhere. Her gut twisted, telling her to climb.

"Naru! We have to go up! climb!" she gasped.

He wasted no time questioning her. Instead he pushed her ahead of him and urged her to climb. Then he began to climb directly under her. HE pushed her gently to keep her going. He knew she was scared. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared as well. Then he felt the hands grabbing at him and his clothes, trying to pull him down.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" he yelled as he kicked a body away.

Mai let out a sob as the hands started to pull on her as well. Soon they reached the top. Naru wasted no time he pushed her hard and gave a jump himself. He felt the hole compressing as they passed through only to land on the floor freezing cold and covered in some...goo. He was shaking, clinging to Mai in shock. Lin moved quickly to his charge and Mai. Yang rushed as well. They each grabbed the couple, lifting them easily together and carried them to the first floor bathroom where they were dropped into the cold water, then the shower turned on. Noll started to cough as he came back to himself.

"Mai," he croaked.

"She's in your arms Noll. Try to wake her. She needs to wake," Yang said seriously.

Noll's eyes found Mai's prone form. His arms and entire body were still shaking but he tried waking her.

"Mai...Mai...wake up...we made it," he tried.

His heart was pounding. If she didn't wake...he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He was silently urging her to wake.

"Come on Mai," he said, his voice hitching.

He almost wanted to cry. She couldn't be dead! She was alive in there. She was moving and had a heartbeat.

"Mai," he managed, his voice cracking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I really this evil? I mean...is Mai alive or dead? Did he save her? Should I go on?**

**...**

**...**

**I'm not that evil! lol**

* * *

><p>Suddenly Mai groaned. "N-Naru?"<p>

He let out a relieved sob as he held her close to his body. "Mai...you're okay...come on. Come back to me."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Naru. She frowned. "You're all...gooey..."

He let out a laugh holding her closer still. "I thought...I almost lost you. Don't you do that again idiot!"

Mai managed a wry grin. "I'm your idiot huh?"

He looked into her eyes. "Of course. Always."

Then he kissed her in relief. Lin smirked at Martin as the older man chuckled. Yang smiled brightly. He was glad that they were alright. Lin sighed and turned to Yang.

"Would you like to help me cleanse the property? It will take two. Then we can be finished and go home."

Yang nodded. "Of course. I'll take the back if you take the front."

Martin sighed and helped Noll and Mai from the tub. "I'll take them to a hotel so that they can shower and change. Then we will meet up and go home."

Lin nodded and pulled a charm from his pocket. "Take this. They may fight to keep them. This will make them invisible."

MArtin nodded and took the charm. He carefully lead Noll who had Mai wrapped in his arms. They experienced no problems getting to the car and leaving. Yang turned to Lin.

"Shall we?" he asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


	21. Epilogue: You make me happy

**A/N: This is the final chapter. In time I may write a sequel or I may not. I do know I have plenty of ideas for other stories. I think it's time I visit the Mai x Lin couple again to be honest. Or a true Gene x Mai story. Time will tell.**

**Thank you so much for following and reading this! It means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>**: You make me happy...**

* * *

><p>Mai bit her lip as she stared at the magazines that Luella had pushed into her arms several hours ago. The pictures were starting to look the same and the colors were all running together. She was just...done with this. Who knew that telling your future mother about an impending wedding would cause such trouble and fatigue. She heard a door open and looked up, smiling gratefully when she noticed it was Naru.<p>

"Hey," she sighed.

His lips twitched. "Hey. Mother drown you in bridal magazines?"

Mai groaned. "Yes. Honestly...it's not like we are getting married tomorrow! I'm sure it's a couple years out! You only just asked me..."

He watched her in amusement as she closed the magazines and pushed them away. He had just asked her. After the case where he almost lost her...he didn't want to take the chance of losing her in any way. So he proposed marriage and she said yes. Or rather...he told her they would be getting married.

"We could get married tomorrow," he suggested in amusement, "It wouldn't be hard to slip away...maybe go to Paris and have some random priest marry us or something."

Mai flushed. "Your mom would be upset if we did that."

He shrugged. "Possibly. But the moment we have a child she'd forgive us."

Mai blushed deeply, staring with wide eyes. "C-Child?"

"Of course. You don't think I'd allow such good genes to not continue?"

Mai groaned and threw a magazine at his head. He was a narcissist. But he was her narcissist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short. Hate me if you must. But I lost the muse and I didn't want to leave this hanging! Review if you'd like!**


End file.
